Choices
by yishiambutsui
Summary: Sasuke left Konoha for power....will Sakura stay faithful to him or would she turn to sombody else? this is a sasusaku story
1. Chapter 1

This is my first actual sasusaku story, hope u like it...I am not a really good author, so...yeah

please let me know if there's any spelling errors or grammar mistakes...

lastly, I am not good at english and I DO NOT own Naruto

ok, on with the story

Chapter 1 

"Why Sasuke-kun? Please stay. Or take me along with you. I will even help with your revenge, please don't leave me behind."

"It's no use Sakura. I have decided. No one can stop me now, including you."

* * *

Two years later 

One afternoon, two good friends were having lunch together in Ichizakin

"There's always that one person that will always be in my heart, do you want to know who that is?"

"I bet it's Sasuke."

"How did you know?" Sakura asked innocently.

"It's so obvious. Every time I see you, you are always like '_Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun_'. When are you going to give up on him Sakura?"

"Never! He will always stay in my heart. Nothing can change that..."

"For the last time, he betrayed us. He betrayed the village. And most importantly, he betrayed _you_. I have no idea how you can still love someone that horrible."

"Don't talk about Sasuke-kun like that! He had his reasons. He'll come back one day...I'm sure."

"Oh _please_ Sakura. It's been three long years since he left the village. Practically, everyone had forgotten about him except you."

"It's call _true love_ Ino-pig."

"No, it's call _obsession _forehead girl," Ino sighed, "I hate to see you like this, just look at yourself. You've lost weight over these three years. All you ever think of is that Uchiha bastard. Are you planning to live your life like this? Give up on him already!"

"But I can't! It's hard. He just sticks to my mind, I can let him go..."

"And by not letting him go, you are worrying everyone who cares about you."

"Ino..."

"Listen to me Sakura. He's no good. Go for someone else. Lee-san seems like a pretty good man. Why don't you give him a try? Or maybe Naruto?"

"Ino..."

"Seriously, you have to move on. You can't stay the same forever and waste your time," Ino said as she got up from her chair, "just listen to my advice and do your best Sakura."

Geez, why is everyone telling me to give up on him? Even Naruto and Kakashi-sensei! But deep down, I know I can never let him go. Why do I miss him so much? It's killing me...

"The next time I see you Sakura, I want to see you all better and good, okay?"

"Sure Ino, thanks for the talk."

"My pleasure, see ya forehead girl!"

"...Ino-pig..." Sakura mumbled as Ino walked out her apartment.

sigh

_What should I do? Well, it's late already, I will worry about thing tomorrow..._

Sakura changed into her pajamas and went straight to bed.

* * *

"Don't you even think about leaving here Sasuke-kun. You had made commitments to me in order to gain power, so don't go back on your words once you got stronger." 

"What are you talking about Orochimaru? Even if I intended to leave, you would kill me before I take a step out of this room. So why say all these crap?" A raven hair boy said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm just worried you would come to miss your little 'friends' in Konoha and decides to pay them a visit," the snake man gave an evil and secret smile.

"Like I would miss them. They are just burdens that slowed down my plan. Now can you get out of my room? You are being really annoying today."

"Whatever you say Sasuke," Orochimaru said lastly and vanished in a puff.

After Orochimaru left the room, Sasuke relaxed. There was always this uncomfortable feeling when he was with the snake man.

_Like I would miss them. They are just burdens that slowed down my plan._

He thought for a moment of what he just said to Orochimaru. Did he really mean that? Were they really a burden to him? If they were, why does he want to see them now? Even though Sasuke didn't want to admit this is the truth, but he wanted to see his friends in Konoha again. However, if he returned to Konoha, everybody would treat him like a traitor and a pain in the eyes. Should he go back or should he stay with the legendary sannin?

Thinking about this, Sasuke threw himself onto his bed. He had never in his life feel as confused and frustrated as he was now.

the end of chapter 1

* * *

So, did u like it? Was it good? Should I continue?

anyways, if u have time or if u are bored, please read my other stories...if u do, please remember to review!

and for now, please Review this story...

'yishiambutsui'


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all who reviewed this story...I hope you like this chapter also...

My english is not good so please tell me if I have any spelling or grammar mistakes and I DO NOT own naruto

ok, on with the story...

* * *

From the last chapter... 

Thinking about this, Sasuke threw himself onto his bed. He had never in his life feel as confused and frustrated as he was now.

* * *

Chapter 2 

The next morning...

"Sakura chan! Wake up, you promised to train with me this morning! Come on!" a loud voice yelled.

A pink hair girl opened her eyes and yawned.

_What the hell? Who is yelling this early in the morning? I was having a nice dream ..._

"Wake up Sakura chan!" Naruto's voice echoed throughout the neighborhood.

_Stupid stupid Naruto! I was having a sweet dream..._

She sighed. It was a dream that would never happen in her life, going on a date with Sasuke...

"Sakura chan!"

She tried to ignore his loud and energetic voice, but if she does...

Bong! Bong!

Two pebbles hit the bedroom window of her two stories high apartment.

Not wanting Naruto to break the second window in a month, she opened the window and glared at Naruto.

"Would you STOP? I am awake for pete's sake!" Sakura roared at the blond. "Just come in or whatever. The door's unlock."

"Okay!" Naruto replied happily.

Then Sakura closed her window and went to the bathroom with her clothes. When she finished dressing up and cleaning herself, she walked to her living room downstairs. Naruto was already sitting in her white couch, waiting for her.

"Good morning Sakura chan!" Naruto gave her a huge smile.

"Good morning Naruto. Do you know what day it is?" She gave Naruto a fake smile.

"Well," the boy paused for a few seconds, "it's Monday...right?"

"No Naruto," a vein popped out of her unusually wide forehead, "it's Sunday, SUNDAY! We only agreed on training together on weekdays...Do you have a brain Naruto!"

"It's not Monday? But I ate ramen for breakfast today. I only have ramen for breakfast on weekdays," Naruto answered innocently.

"It's Sunday! Look at the calendar! It's Sunday! And you eat ramen 24/7! Do you know I hate to woken up early on Sundays?"

"Then should we train together?" the scared boy suggested.

"Whatever. I will take it all out on you. So you better watch it," the pink hair girl smirked.

* * *

"What's wrong? Can't stand up anymore? Don't you want to gain more power? More power to defeat your dear brother?" 

"Shut up!" blood dripped from his chin as he spoke.

"Come on. Use the curse seal. It'll give you more power, the power you need to defeat your brother," a man sneered.

Sasuke glared at the snake man. It was always like this. He couldn't put a scarch on Orouchimaru without the curse seal. He didn't like activating the curse seal, it's like having the sannin controlling his body. But he had no choice. As hatred and anger filled his mind, Sasuke began to feel hot, so hot that he thought his body was burning...

"That's right, Sasuke kun. That's the way to do things." Orouchimaru laughed as the curse seal spreaded on Sasuke's body.

"Die Orouchimaru!" the boy charged at the older yet powerful man.

"Oh no you don't. You will never have a chance to kill me," Orochimaru said.

* * *

"Can we take a break Sakura chan?" 

"No."

"Please, I feel like my body is breaking apart," Naruto begged.

"Fine, just a short break Naruto," Sakura finally gave in.

"Yay!" the blond screamed and ran toward the river to have a drink.

She had became much stronger after Sasuke left the village, so did Naruto a dark shadow thought behind the big oak tree.

"Come out Kakashi sensei, you don't nned to hide anymore," Sakura said.

"Wow, when did you notice?" Kakashi jumped down from the oak tree.

"I noticed a long time ago. you need to work on hiding your chakra sensei." Sakura greeted her ex-sensei.

"I wan't even trying to hide my chakra," Kakashi denied.

"Don't try to lie, it's useless."

At this moment, Naruto returned.

"Okay, I am ready to go again. Hey, when did you get here Kakashi sensei?" he was excited to see his ex-sensei.

"Just a moment ago. You two have really improved. I bet you have learned a lot of things from the legendary sannins." Kakashi grinned under his mask.

"You can say that, but it's only half true. That sannin is just a big pervert. He spends more time on peaking in the bathhouse then teaching me." Naruto groaned as he thought of his teacher's drooling face.

"And you Sakura? How is your lessons with the Fifth?"

"Tsunade sama is busy these days, so I have practise on my own. But I am learning alot, just like when we were still team seven," Sakura smiled for a moment, but grimace one second after.

Naruto and Kakashi both looked worried.

"Don't worry Sakura chan, we would definitly get Sasuke back. I never go back on my words," Naruto assure the sad looking girl.

"You don't need to worry too much Sakura, I'm sure Sasuke would be fine. he is a smart boy," Kakashi said.

"Yeah..." she forced herself to smile.

end of Chapter 2

* * *

Did u like it? I hope you did... 

anywayz, please review...reviews make me happy...

and read my other stories if you happened to be bored...

'yishiambutsui'


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

From the last chapter... 

"You don't need to worry too much Sakura, I'm sure Sasuke would be fine. he is a smart boy," Kakashi said.

"Yeah..." she forced herself to smile.

* * *

Chapter 3 

He lay himself carefully on the soft bed. Due to the harsh training he received today, there were dozens of injuries on him.

"Ow..." he groaned as he put his weight on the bed.

When he was just about to fall asleep, there was a knock and someone came into his room.

"Sasuke sama, I'm here to treat your wounds," a man with glasses said.

"I don't need any treatment, just get out of my room Kabuto." Sasuke growled.

The raven boy moaned in pain when Kabuto suddenly pulled him into a sitting position on his bed.

"What the hell are you doing? I said I don't need anything, just get out of my room!"

"I am just doing what I was commanded to do," Kabuto started healing the boy's wounds, ignoring the complaints from him.

"Can I ask you a question Sasuke sama?" Kabuto asked as he was healing the big cut on Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke nodded.

"Why did you come to Orouchimaru sama for power?"

"To get revenge on my brother. Why are you asking me this?"

The older one stayed silent. But when he spoke again, he asked Sasuke a question that he never thought of.

"Didn't you think you can also gain power in Konoha?"

Sasuke was dumbfounded. Why hadn't he ever thought of that?

* * *

The three of them started training again once Sakura recovered from the conversation they had several minutes ago. 

At this moment, Sakura and Kakashi were having a match while Naruto watched from beside.

"You really have become strong Sakura," Kakashi panted as he spoke.

"Of course, I didn't waste two years for nothing. Are you getting tired already?" Sakura gave him a big smile.

"Oh underestimate me Sakura, I will beat you in no time," Kakashi reassured her. But he knew he was babbling; his strength had depleted since he first activate his sharingan.

"Are you guys done yet?" Naruto complained. "Your match had been going on for a long time now, I'm bored!"

"Sorry Naruto, but we are not done yet, not until I have defeated Kakshi sensei," Sakura told the whining blond.

"Do you even need to do that? From what I see here, you already won. Just look at you, you are good as new while Kakashi sensei is sweating like a pig. Come, I want to spare with you too," Naruto said.

"Who are you calling a pig Naruto?" Kakashi glared at Naruto with his sharingan. The loud mouth shivered at his ex-sensei's glare.

"No one sensei, I am calling no one a pig," Naruto explained quickly.

"Well, it's noon already, do you guy want to grab something to eat?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, let go eat ramen!"

"Don't you have anything else in mind besides ramen?" Kakashi shook his head and sighed.

* * *

Sai was walking in a busy street of Konoha, holding his drawing book. After his first mission with Naruto and Sakura on retrieving Uchiha Sasuke, his personality had a three hundred sixty change. The emotionless boy had became more socialable, thanks to Sakura. He didn't know how to thank this girl who changed his life. On the last mission, she had told him something that he would always remember in his whole life: 

_'You are alot like Sasuke, but it's just he never really smiles at me._ '

He could never forget the mournful look on her face when they failed the mission.

_I am like the boy she once loved. If she still loves him, that means she will never..._

"Hey Sai!" A voice interrupted his thoughts.

He looked up and saw Naruto waving at him.

And behind the energetic blond was the famous copy ninja Kakashi...

...and Sakura...

* * *

"Have you ever thought of returning to Konoha?" Kabuto asked the younger boy.

"I..." he seemed to lost the ability of speech at the questions Kabuto was firing at him.

"Well, Sasuke?" Kabuto raised an eyebrow.

Silence filled the plain bedroom after the inquiry.

"I can't. I did a lot of horrible things to them, they will never forgive me," Sasuke finally said.

"Who is the 'they you are talking about? Naruto and Sakura?"

Sasuke noded.

"They came a month ago trying to take me back to Konoha, but I refused. They will just forget me, forget that I ever existed," a sad look appeared on the stubborn face of the Uchiha.

"They will never forget you Sasuke. Your existence is too much for them to forget. Indeed, I can tell that the girl still loves you."

"But..."

"Is killing your brother the only thing that is keeping you alive until today? Don't you have any plans after you have killed him?"

"I..."

"Do you really want to give your body to Orouchimaru? I'll tell you, it's not worth it. You don't have to live for your clan Sasuke, you can live for yourself."

"Then what should I do?" Sasuke felt lost for the first time in his life.

"Escape, get out of here, go back to Konoha," Kabuto said.

end of chapter 3

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, please don't kill me for not updating...it's just...school is hard and having seven quater finals is just...not helping...why would anyone take additional mathematicas anyways? so now, just ignore my complaints and go one with the story!.

And thank you to those who reviewed.

**Chapter 4**

"So Sai, how have you been doing?" the blond asked.

"Nothing, I've just returned from a mission," the boy replied, feeling his cheeks heating up.

_Oh no, why am I blushing? This is really embarrassing..._

"Sai, are you alright? You seem kind of flushed," Sakura asked worriedly.

"No, I am fine. So how have you guys been doing?" he answered, trying to change the topic.

"We are doing great!" Naroto exclaimed, grabbing Sai's arm, "let's go eat lunch now, I am starving!"

Naruto started dragging the poor boy before he could reply.

In a certain ramen shop...

"Excuse me! Can I have another bowl of BBQ pork ramen?" an energetic Naruto said to the waitress.

Sakura frowned, "Naruto, this is your third bowl, shouldn't you watch the amount of food you are eating?"

"Sorry Sakura chan, but I am still hungry!"

"I don't want you to become Choji, eating and eating nonstop for 24/7."

Sai was speechless. He had been staring at the eating teen for some time, amazed that he could digest some much food at once.

"Sai, are you okay? You have been spacing out."

"He is just full, people are like this when they are full….." Kakashi started.

_Thank you so much Kakashi._

"...Beside, he is too busy admiring the beauty of the surroundings," he finished his sentence.

Sai's heart stopped for a second. _What did Kakashi meant by this? Did he find out the feelings I have toward Sakura? More importantly, how did he find out? _

"Beauty? What are u looking at??" Sakura asked, not knowing what her ex-sensei was talking about.

"Oh, it's... I am working on some paintings lately, just looking for inspiration." Sai faked a small smile that no one seemed to notice.

"Oh...paintings..." she mumbled to herself that Sai could barely hear, accepting his explanation, "can I see it after you finish?"

"Yeah! I want to see it too!" Naruto, who had finally stuffed his stomach full, added.

"Maybe," the boy said.

How could he possibly let her see his artworks? Even though she had seen his paintings before, but the painting he had been working on recently was a portrait of her. All his arts revolved around her, her smile and her nice figure. He had been thinking about nothing but her.

"Oh, come on Sai, don't be a selfish jerk!" Naruto complained.

"You guys shouldn't push him if he doesn't want to show you, after all, the artworks belong to him and it's all up to him to decide if he wants to share them with you or not," Kakashi stated, taking the role of peacemaker in this conversation.

"Yes Naruto, you can't force someone to do something he doesn't want," Sakura said.

"Fine, whatever...Anyways, thank you for the meal!"

Kakashi frowned, "aren't you the one who is going to pay for the meal?"

"I said that?" said a confused Naruto.

"Yes you did, so thank you Naruto for the meal," Sakura smiled sweetly at Naruto.

Naruto groaned as he flattened his frog wallet and paid for the bill.

"Alright, if we have nothing to do, why don't we go home and take a break...we are going to need it since we have another mission tomorrow," the silver hair jounin said as he glued his eyes to his 'disgusting novel'.

The four of them uttered their good byes and wake on their separate ways.

* * *

_"Sasuke-kun, please don't go...stay...for me...and if you can't, at least take me with you...I would do anything, I will even help you with your revenge," a young girl said, spilling her heart out._

_"You know, you are really annoying."_

_"Please Sasuke-kun..."she didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as darkness welcomed her. But she heard the two words for certain, before she passed out..._

_"Thank you..."_

Sakura shot her eyes opened. Not again, she thought, why does this dream keeps on haunting me. 

She wept the sweat that was shining on her forehead and decided to take a walk on the Konoha night street.

_Seems like it will be another sleepless night...

* * *

_

Sasuke skipped through a dark forest with the speed of lightning. He was doubtful, doubtful of where he was heading. Would Konoha welcome him again? Since he had betrayed them, he knew it would to hard to gain the trust again. But he wanted to see her so badly.

'Why am I even doing this?' The boy asked himself

'That's because Kabuto said it's for your own good.' A voice inside his head answered the question.

Whenever he recalled of what Kabuto had said, his thoughts would lead to Konoha which reminded him of a pink hair girl that he thought was annoying.

The boy was drowned in his thoughts, so drowned that he didn't even notice what was coming in front of him...closing their distance inch by inch.

BUMP!

"Ow..." he winced at the bump on his forehead.

Who would ever thought the Uchiha prodigy would crash into a tree trunk?

* * *

Sakura walked and walked, not knowing where her feet brought her until she noticed the bench. It was a special bench. She was here when Sasuke first told her she was annoying. She was also here when he told her the second time. It was also this bench where Sasuke laid her down after he knocked her out.

How can a simple plain wooden bench bring up so many memories?

The pink hair girl didn't notice the tears forming in her jade-colored eyes. And she definitely didn't notice a pair of dark eyes was watching her.

**End of Chapter 4**

How was it how was it?? was it good?? please review and I will try my best to post up the next chapter as soon as possible...


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The next day...

"Good morning everyone!" Kakashi greeted his two former students.

"Kakashi sensei! You are late!" Sakura and Naruto pointed and yelled at their ex-sensei.

"Sorry, I got lost on my way here..." The silver hair ninja said apologetically, trying to convince them he wasn't late on purpose. But no one notice his evil grin under his mask.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Where did you get lost this time? The road to Hell?" Sakura replied, with a vein popping out of her forehead. Even though she had been his student for quite some time, she couldn't stand his lame excuses.

"Aw...don't be so mean Sakura chan," Kakashi frowned at her harsh words.

"Kakashi sensei, a ninja has to be responsible. You are a very bad example." Naruto scolding his former teacher.

"Ok, enough chit chatting, let's go and get this mission over with," a now serious jounin said, ending the conversation.

"What is the mission Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You will know once we get there."

The three of them walked in silence as they exit the main gate of Konoha.

* * *

Sasuke had been jumping from tree to tree from 2 days straight, passed by several small villages, but the distance between him and Konoha hadn't shortened itself. 

"Why is the sound village so far away from Konoha?" he asked himself.

As he was complaining, small white dots were descending from the sky.

"Oh great, now it's snowing..."

* * *

"Wow, it's beautiful!" 

_I wish Sasuke kun was here with me, then we could have a white Christmas together. _

Sakura looked out the window and up at the sky, staring at the snow that was falling down gracefully towards the earth.

_If I were the snow and Sasuke was the ground, it would be nice...because there is a force that pulls us together..._

Thinking of this, Sakura quickly shook her head.

_If something like that happens, then it must be a dream. And I don't want it to be a dream...I want it to be reality..._

Sighing, the pink haired kunoichi covered herself with the warm blanket, thinking nothing but her crush.

* * *

"How much for a night?" 

"Sorry sir, but we don't do things like this in an inn," the front desk lady answered.

"What are you talking about? I just want a room to stay for a night," his temper was rising rapidly, out of all the seasons, he hated winter since he could never stand the cold.

"Oh...oh! I'm sorry sir. It's thirty-four dollars for a night. This way please."

After Sasuke was brought to his room, he quickly took off his clothes for a shower. But as he was undressing, he felt a familiar chakra from the next room.

_That's...impossible! There's no way she could be here!_

He quickly dressed himself again and exited the room from the window.

* * *

From his view, all he could see was someone sleep in the queen sized bed, but he could tell it's a woman. 

From her instint, she could tell that someone was watching her from the window, but she could sense that it's someone she knew...the chakra was too familiar yet it had been absent from her life for the last two years.

Immediately, something in her mind clicked and she shot up from her bed ans looked out at the window...

There he was...Sasuke! No...

"Naruto?" Sakura asked. She was so confused.

In a blink of an eye, he disappeared.

To be continue

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry to those who are reading this story...I truely apologize for not updating...it's just...school is like a hell for me...Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter and I wish you all a Merry Christmas!

Please review!


End file.
